El primero de dos
by Nat-Eli
Summary: ¡He vuelto! ... O algo así. Esta es la historia de cómo Dégel de Acuario dejó de frecuentar la biblioteca del Patriarca para cultivar la suya propia. Desde el punto de vista de Manigoldo de Cáncer.


1

Existen en el tiempo y el espacio ciertos lugares que se rehúsan a comportarse como se espera de ellos. Al igual que algunas personas.

El templo del Patriarca era uno de esos lugares, y Manigoldo de Cáncer era una de esas personas. El templo era la primera construcción que había tenido el Santuario, quién sabía cuándo (la historia no era su fuerte), y sus muros habían sido prácticamente destruidos y reconstruidos más veces que los dedos de un recluta.

La mayoría de sus puertas estaban selladas. En las largas galerías silenciosas, el mármol era opaco y ligeramente áspero, más que roca parecía hueso. Y tal vez lo fuera. La carcaza de una bestia inmensa y olvidada que al igual que tantos había dado la vida por la causa.

Ese día, mientras afuera un sol de otoño lanzaba destellos entre las nubes, el templo del Patriarca permanecía frío como una cumbre nevada. O una cripta.

La mayoría de los caballeros intentaba permanecer en el lugar el menor tiempo posible. Venían, decían lo que tenían para decir, recibían órdenes y se marchaban. Pero había un par de excepciones. Manigoldo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí. El viejo prefería tenerlo vigilado y él prefería tener vigilado al viejo. Y Dégel acampaba regularmente en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Manigoldo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y el bronce de los goznes clamó por un poco de aceite. Acuario no lo defraudó, por supuesto. Allí estaba. En el escritorio, leía uno de esos volúmenes demasiado pesados como para sostenerse en las manos. Lo apoyaba en la madera y de vez en cuando garabateaba algo en una hoja de papel, la de más arriba de un montón de hojas en blanco.

—Si sigues así, vas a quedarte ciego antes de que empiece la guerra —comentó al pasar, gesticulando vagamente hacia los ridículos lentes. No le gustaba Dégel. Y no entendía por qué Sage le hacía tantas concesiones.

El otro lo miró de reojo pero ignoró la provocación. Sus ojos, de un fantástico color violeta, revolotearon fugazmente sobre él antes de volver a la enciclopedia magna de todas las cosas aburridas en el universo. O lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. Pero también hizo algo más cuando él, ágil como un gato, atravesó de un salto el recinto y prácticamente aterrizó sentado sobre el escritorio. Algo que alguien menos observador hubiera pasado por alto: cubrió las notas con el inmenso volumen, ocultándolas de la vista.

—Digo, podemos contar contigo cuando haya que pelear, ¿no? —probó de nuevo, subiendo la apuesta—. ¿Después de que termines la novela?

—Estoy ocupado, Manigoldo. El entrenamiento intelectual es tan importante como el físico. —Resignado a la interrupción, Dégel corrió hacia atrás su silla y aprovechó para estirar un poco las piernas. Considerando la molestia agregada de la armadura, a Manigoldo se le hacía asombrosa la cantidad de horas que podía permanecer inmóvil—. Deberías probar algún día.

—Algún día no; ya. Necesito la biblioteca para mí, órdenes del Patriarca. —Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero no le había gustado la insinuación.

—En ese caso, es toda tuya. ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

—Algo... —Buscó inspiración desesperadamente en el entorno, y no la encontró—. Algo de lo bueno. Lo de siempre.

Se lo creyera o no, Dégel decidió que no valía la pena discutir por eso. Se quitó parsimoniosamente lentes y los guardó en un elegante estuche de cuero. Recogió sus cosas. Lo último que hizo fue levantar el libro gordo y recuperar las notas en las que había estado trabajando. Al pasar junto a Manigoldo, de camino a la salida, lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente y blah, blah, blah.

Para disimular, Manigoldo se acercó a la estantería más cercana y fingió consultar las filas de volúmenes en busca de «algo de lo bueno». Libros grandes, libros pequeños. Libros negros como cuervos y pergaminos de colores. De lado a lado y hasta el techo, como tapices en las cuatro paredes. Le llamó la atención uno encuadernado con brillantes tapas anaranjadas. Lo tomó, se cruzó de piernas a lo indio sobre la alfombra y lo abrió. Continuó con la farsa hasta comprobar que Dégel se hubiera marchado.

2

La verdad era que podía leer y escribir muy poco. En parte le costaba, para ser honesto. Pero también estaba la realidad de que le interesaba poco y nada. ¿Acaso lo necesitaba para matar espectros? «El entrenamiento intelectual es tan importante como el físico». Sí, claro. Podía ser cierto para un ocioso príncipe saudí cuyo mayor riesgo fuera atragantarse con el carozo de una aceituna, pero no para ellos.

Ya había sido bastante aprender a _hablar _un idioma nuevo. Tenía buen oído, buena memoria, pero ¿las letras? No. Así y todo, después de años, el griego seguía sintiéndose como una pieza de rompecabezas que no encajaba del todo en su boca. Sage insistía en darle clases pero sospechaba que pronto se resignaría a que su alumno no había nacido para los grandes clásicos. Buscaba cualquier excusa para distraerse y nunca hacía los deberes. Era un adulto ya, veintiún años, y no se podía simplemente obligar a un adulto a aprender si no quería hacerlo.

Distraídamente dejó el libro anaranjado en su sitio y empezó a silbar una melodía alegre. Lo que fuera para suavizar la atmósfera inquietante del templo en completo silencio. En el escritorio quedaban unas pocas herramientas de estudio: papel, plumas, tinta, lápices. Sin dejar de silbar, jugueteó con una idea. El instinto rara vez le fallaba y, en ese preciso instante, le decía que Dégel se había olvidado de algo.

El papel en blanco era uno de esos lujos a los que tenían acceso como caballeros y en ese sentido Sage no escatimaba en gastos. Se apoderó de un lápiz y dirigió su atención al grueso montón. Rescató de la pila de hojas la de más arriba, esa sobre la cual Dégel había estado garabateando. Como un buscador de oro, que cuela arena y arcilla en las márgenes de un río, deslizó suavemente el grafito sobre el papel y lo pintó de gris. Los finos trazos de la letra de Acuario se tornaron visibles. Seguramente no era nada. La gran mayoría de las veces el buscador solo se empaparía los pies. Pero otras, con un poco de suerte, podía concedérsele una fabulosa pepita de oro.

3

Salió del templo y se detuvo en los escalones bañado por la luz dorada de la tarde. La armadura de Cáncer relampagueaba en sus mil aristas afiladas.

Se le hizo una invitación del destino cuando divisó un rostro familiar en las inmediaciones del templo de Piscis. ¿El Patriarca lo habría llamado? Le hizo señas con la mano y sonrió cuando Shion lo reconoció y enfiló sus pasos hacia él. El muchacho llevaba ya un par de años como caballero de Aries pero Manigoldo no podía verlo como su igual. Para él, siempre sería pequeño. Pero pequeño o no, leía griego, seguro. Y era curioso; no creía que fuera demasiado difícil convencerlo de hacer las veces de traductor por una buena causa.

Cuando lo tuvo a pocos metros abrió la boca para provocarlo, que era su forma de recibir a los amigos. Pero la broma se le congeló en los labios.

—¡¿Qué haces con eso?! —Shion le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a la vez que le era arrebatada de las manos la rosa, rojo sangre, que llevaba consigo. Manigoldo la arrojó lejos y se frotó furiosamente las manos contra el pantalón.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó el ariano. Le mostró sus propias manos—. No es una rosa venenosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Apostarías tu vida?

—Te digo que no pasa nada —insistió Shion mientras, a insistencia de Manigoldo, ambos se dirigían a una charca cercana para enjuagarse las manos—. Albafica me dio esa flor. —Bajó la voz—. Entre nosotros, es mucho menos peligroso de lo que dice.

Una puntada de celos le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Pero qué tonterías, se negaba a ponerse celoso de un mocoso que ni siquiera había acabado de pegar el estirón.

—Escúchame bien —Manigoldo adquirió un tono severo que rara vez usaba—. Voy a dejarlo pasar, por esta vez. Solo porque tenemos un asunto de mayor importancia que tratar.

Shion se mostró intrigado. El canceriano rebuscó en el pantalón hasta dar con la hoja de papel, bastante más maltratada que antes.

—Esto —continuó, jugando con el suspenso como un director de teatro— es información confidencial. Me tienes que prometer que no irás por ahí divulgándola.

—Eso depende —respondió Shion con cautela—. ¿Qué dice?

—No sé lo que dice. No puedo leer esta letra amanerada. Pero necesito saberlo.

—Entonces no puedo prometer nada. Déjame ver.

Ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas hasta que Manigoldo acabó por ceder. Echó un rápido vistazo por sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera mirando y le entregó la carta. Shion la estudió por arriba.

—¿Y bien?

—Oye... —Un tanto nervioso, el ariano levantó la vista del papel—. No creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto. Ignoro cómo lo conseguiste pero fue bastante indiscreto de tu parte.

—Mira quién habla. —A juzgar por la expresión del otro, no había encontrado una pepita. Era un condenado lingote—. Ahora dime lo que dice. Palabra por palabra.

Shion respiró hondo y entonó con voz ligeramente más grave:

—«Querido Kardia:»

Oh, por todos los dioses.

»Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero volveré a hacerlo...

Para cuando llegaron al final de la carta, ambos se sentían un poco culpables y acalorados. Manigoldo recuperó el papel y lo rasgó sucesivamente hasta que quedó convertido en un rompecabezas imposible. Luego arrojó los restos a la charca.

—Nada de esto a nadie, ¿está claro? —Shion asintió y Manigoldo le guiñó un ojo.

—Oye... sobre leer... ¿No quieres que te ayude?

La imagen de ambos en un salón de clase, Shion subido a un pupitre para quedar a su altura, escuchándolo tartamudear, confundirse las letras y quedar como un completo imbécil pasó fugazmente por su mente.

—Antes me corto las pelotas.

Ante el rechazo tan poco diplomático de su gentil ofrecimiento, Shion le dio la espalda.

—Como quieras, burro.

Y desapareció allí mismo, con un relámpago, antes de que Manigoldo pudiera reaccionar.

4

El resto del camino hasta la cuarta casa lo hizo sumido en sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente no se cruzó con nadie. La voz de Shion resonaba en su cabeza, haciendo eco de las palabras de Dégel. Las recordaba con total nitidez.

_«Querido Kardia:_

_Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero volveré a hacerlo. Es importante. Al menos para mí._

_No tienes nada que corregir. Así como eres, te acepto y te quiero._

_Sobre lo demás, ten en consideración que...»_

El mensaje continuaba con trivialidades y al final se ponía interesante de nuevo, con lo que suponía sería la manera en que un chico fino y bien educado se expresaría en la cama.

Mucha cursilería, no del todo desagradable.

Ni bien se puso el sol se echó a dormir tras una cena sencilla. Mientras repasaba mentalmente las actividades del día siguiente y poco a poco iba cayendo rendido ante el sueño, de vez en cuando se filtraban en sus pensamientos escenas de una vida tan lejana que apenas reconocía como la suya. Grandes plazas y cúpulas pintadas con ángeles. Cuerpos perfectos esculpidos en mármol, cagados por palomas.

Y también, de vez en cuando, volvía Dégel. Y lo hacía preguntarse, en el umbral de la vigilia, si alguna vez conocería a alguien capaz de decirle algo así.

5

Las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en una semana vertiginosa en que los ratos libres fueron más raros que las noches con tres lunas. Su maestro le había impuesto un régimen de prácticas por demás estricto, aparte de encomendarle la protección de una gente importante que se estaba quedando en el pueblo. Aliados y benefactores del Santuario.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de volver a pensar en las habilidades poéticas del santo de Acuario.

Casi.

La cuestión fue que, cuando al fin fue liberado de sus responsabilidades, se dio cuenta de que había una forma muy práctica de sacar provecho de la situación, y no tenía nada que ver con tomarle el pelo a Dégel o ser un hijo de puta. Porque él, Manigoldo de Cáncer, era un buen tipo.

Encendió una antorcha y paseó la mirada por el pulcro recinto. En un rincón, un pequeño telescopio relucía en la penumbra. Hileras de libros ocupaban dos de las cuatro paredes, y aquí y allá se alternaban con artilugios y recuerdos tan dispares que no era fácil entender el hilo conductor. Sin duda alguna, el cuarto pertenecía a alguien que había visto mundo.

En la tercera pared, sobre una cómoda con espejo, se exhibía una modesta colección de vasijas y frascos de diversos colores, formas y tamaños. Abrió uno como experimento y una fuerte fragancia cítrica perfumó la habitación. En otro encontró un polvo misterioso cuyo uso no pudo llegar ni a imaginar. Lo único que se ganó su respeto fueron unas galletas crujientes por fuera y esponjosas por dentro que encontró en el interior de una bombonera de cristal. Podría comerlas cada día de su vida y morir feliz.

En la cuarta, una enorme pintura clásica ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Debajo, la cama (que tras una rápida inspección resultó ser considerablemente más confortable que la suya) recibió su cuerpo cansado como una anfitriona cariñosa. Después de la semana que había tenido, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba tan agotado que bien podría haberse quedado dormido allí mismo, algo que hubiera sido bastante desaconsejable. Por fortuna no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pasos metálicos y el crujido de la madera ahuyentaran su incipiente modorra.

Ahogó las llamas con un ademán y esperó en la oscuridad. No fue sino hasta el último momento, cuando Dégel se aproximaba candelabro en mano, que reveló su presencia.

—Buenas noches, Romeo —saludó alegremente, todavía sentado en la cama.

El aire descendió a temperaturas bajo cero. Dégel habría percibido su cosmos desde mucho antes, así que difícilmente aquello podía calificarse como una emboscada.

—Se puede saber qué estás haciendo. —No era una verdadera pregunta.

—¿Estás solo? —inquirió con picardía, divertido por la sensación de frescura. En contraposición, Manigoldo sí estaba interesado en la respuesta. El plan no podía seguir adelante si Kardia entraba en escena y lo agarraba a patadas.

Con aire solemne, el acuariano depositó el candelabro frente al espejo.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí —gruñó—. ¿Qué quieres?

La débil llama se estremeció en tonos de azul. Podría haberse hecho de distintas formas, pero Manigoldo prefería el camino más corto. Se aclaró la garganta y rememoró pausadamente:

—«_Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero volveré a hacerlo. Es importante. Al menos para mí»._

Dégel no movió un solo músculo, pero en sus ojos fue como presenciar el descarrilamiento de un tren en cámara lenta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —disimuló avergonzado, la tez del rostro lejos de la palidez de los climas fríos. Dio un paso al costado y señaló hacia la puerta—. Quiero que te vayas AHORA o hablaré con el Patriarca, le diré que invadiste mi casa en mi ausencia y revisaste mis pertenencias. Rompiste un código de honor.

—El honor es para los niños ricos. Además, no vas a irle con chismes a nadie —advirtió—. A menos que no te importe que las doce casas, las barracas, el pueblo y hasta el Polo Norte conozcan tu veta romántica.

Dégel lo miró furioso y Manigoldo decidió proceder con cautela. Tenía claro que jamás permitiría que le pasaran por encima. Era mejor que aprovechara la ventaja mientras la tenía.

—Te lo pregunto por última vez. —Dégel cerró los puños. La temperatura volvió a descender amenazadoramente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

6

A la mañana siguiente, la calidez de la semana anterior se condensó en una copiosa tormenta que auguraba la inminente llegada del invierno. Pasó todo el día puertas adentro, arropado en la cuarta casa, dándole vueltas al trofeo que había obtenido la noche anterior.

De vez en cuando se obligaba a dejarlo a un lado y pensar en otra cosa, pero su poder era demasiado fuerte. Como un hechizo.

A la tarde, cuando amainó la lluvia, se dijo que era hora. La temperatura había descendido notoriamente. Se colocó la armadura y enfrentó lo que quedaba de la tempestad.

Atravesó el Santuario sin darles mayores explicaciones a los pocos que se lo pidieron. Dos, cuatro, siete casas quedaron atrás. Solo faltaba una. Llegó a las escaleras que subían al templo de Piscis y recorrió el último tramo muy despacio. En la puerta, antes de anunciarse, deslizó la mano por debajo de las placas de oro y recuperó un sobre blanco. Comprobó que la lluvia no lo hubiera dañado, y también comprobó que le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

—¡Albafica! —llamó una vez. Esperó un tiempo prudencial y abrió la puerta. No parecía haber moros en la costa, y supuso que debería agradecérselo a su salud indestructible. Estaría afuera, en el jardín de rosas, totalmente ajeno a la tormenta.

Dejó el sobre en la esquina de un espejo, de manera que llamara la atención. Adentro, los acaracolados trazos de Dégel esperarían a Albafica para transmitir su mensaje. Manigoldo había puesto las ideas y Dégel las palabras. Lo único totalmente suyo era la firma, porque eso ya era una cuestión de dignidad.

Así que dejó atrás la carta, los garabatos apenas legibles de su nombre bajo los artísticos símbolos de Dégel, y salió disparado hacia la otra salida.

Momentos después desaparecía tras las puertas del Patriarca.

7

El declinar de la luz lo encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca, donde todo había comenzado. Un alegre fuego crepitaba en la estufa a leña, trabado con la noche en un combate destinado a perder. Se reclinó sobre el hogar para sentir la tibieza en el rostro, las manos apoyadas sobre la piedra.

Se habría mentido a sí mismo si se hubiera dicho que estaba allí por decisión propia. La cruda realidad era que le daba pánico desandar el camino hacia Cáncer y correr el riesgo de cruzarse con Albafica. Lo cual era ridículo, e inevitable, y la puta razón por la que había pasado todo ese trabajo. Pero estaba aterrado.

Y no era como si Piscis no estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué se sentía así.

—¿Estudiando, tan tarde? —Como invocado por su desasosiego, su maestro se apareció con pasos casi fantasmales, envuelto en una larga bata de algodón. Lo seguía un tenue aroma a madera de sándalo.

—Sí, claro... —Manigoldo se dio la vuelta y disimuló su turbación lo mejor que pudo—. No sirvo para eso. ¿Cuándo se dará por vencido?

—Nunca —respondió Sage con total naturalidad y el tipo de sonrisa que decía «Eres terco como una mula, pero yo lo soy más»—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Sage le apoyó una mano en el hombro en un silencioso gesto paternal.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde. Mañana necesito que viajes a Jamir.

—En un rato ya me acuesto. —Se obligó a sonreír.

El Patriarca comenzó a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones, pero retrasó la partida para hacer una pausa en el umbral.

—A propósito —comentó—. Hay alguien preguntando por ti.

Manigoldo se olvidó momentáneamente de cómo respirar. Sage señaló hacia la entrada y acabó por desaparecer en la penumbra.

No podía ser. Pero si Albafica no salía prácticamente nunca de Piscis. Iba en contra de sus principios, digamos. Manigoldo se asomó a la puerta y escudriñó el pasillo. Bastó un vistazo para reconocer el inconfundible cabello del color del cielo; retrocedió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Siempre existía la posibilidad de escapar al Inframundo.

—Manigoldo. —El suave llamado apenas atravesó la sólida madera—. Manigoldo, deja de esconderte. Sé que estás ahí.

Derrotado, giró el pestillo y se encontró frente a frente con su compañero de armas.

—Hola, Albafica —lo recibió sin mucho entusiasmo. Albafica entró en la biblioteca con paso decidido. Tenía las manos enfundadas en guantes y el cabello, ligeramente húmedo, recogido en una espesa cola de caballo.

—He estado buscándote. Bajé hasta tu templo y, al no encontrarte, supuse que estarías aquí.

Manigoldo se rio nerviosamente.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado. —La sensación de estar cautivo bajo un hechizo lo aguijoneó una vez más. Albafica lo tenía embrujado desde que tenía memoria y en aquella penumbra dorada se veía más hermoso que nunca.

—Leí tu carta. —Albafica podía ser horriblemente directo. Pero suavizó la voz antes de continuar—. Ya te he dicho que no quiero cumplidos. Pero fue muy honesta. La más honesta que he recibido.

Un momento. ¿Había recibido otras?

—Me alegro.

—¿La escribiste tú?

A Manigoldo el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

—No te lo tomes a mal —Albafica se apresuró a aclarar—. Es solo que... no suena del todo a ti. Tengo curiosidad. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no?

Ante su silencio, Albafica continuó.

—No soy nadie para darte un consejo. Pero si me lo permites...

Manigoldo levantó una mano para pedirle que no siguiera. La conversación estaba tomando un giro ligeramente inquietante. No le interesaba confesar su analfabetismo, e involucrar a Dégel, menos.

—Haz de cuenta que nunca sucedió —murmuró.

Albafica lo estudió con sus profundos ojos azules, haciéndolo sentir casi completamente transparente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio lo que seguramente fueron segundos, pero a Manigoldo se le hizo más interminable que una batalla de los mil días.

De pronto, para su sorpresa, el menor dio un paso hacia él y acercó las manos enguantadas a su pecho. Las apoyó como si temiera que Manigoldo estuviera hecho de cristal, y de allí se deslizaron como pétalos por su costado. Era casi tan alto como él, pero para salvar los últimos centímetros se estiró ligeramente y, con la gentileza de la inocencia, le apoyó los labios al costado del rostro, sobre un remolino de mechones desalineados.

Conteniendo la respiración, Manigoldo apenas le rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. El otro aceptó su caricia, duro como una tabla. Pero cuando se inclinó para besarlo, un delicado (pero firme) dedo enguantado se interpuso en su camino. Entonces, retrocedió y apartó la mirada para ocultar lo mucho que eso le había dolido.

—Ya sabes por qué —dijo Albafica por lo bajo, como disculpándose.

—En realidad no.

—Porque no puedo tener contacto con los demás.

—No entiendo por qué te sigues mintiendo —gruñó—. Estás atrapado en una ilusión. ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?

—Tal vez... —Manigoldo se volvió hacia él, una chispa de esperanza en los ojos húmedos—. Tal vez en otra vida.

Respondió con una mueca. Acaso eso significara algo para otros, pero no para él. Estaba la vida y estaba la muerte, y la muerte era oscura, y vacía, y eterna.

El menor retrocedió con expresión culpable, pero retrocedió al fin. Antes de irse, hizo un último intento por explicarse.

—Es el camino de Piscis, lo siento.

—A la puta mierda el camino de Piscis —opinó frente a un Albafica con los ojos como platos—. A LA REPUTÍSIMA MIERDA.

Con eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara y regresó junto al fuego.

Deber. Honor. Destino. Toda esa maquinaria de humo. ¿Era por eso que había que pelear? ¿Por eso había que morir? Él seguro que no.

Imaginó a Albafica de camino a su casa, en la noche fría, las palabras de su despedida resonando en su memoria. Y luego pensó en Shion y sus propios demonios. Y en Sage. Sobre todo en Sage. No, Manigoldo no era ningún héroe. Al final, se había reído del cuatro ojos pero no eran tan distintos.

Tampoco había sueños de gloria.

Al final, solo había amor.

8

Se despertó a media mañana, despeinado, sucio y con la armadura a medio quitar. Se incorporó con esfuerzo para quedar sentado frente a la boca de la estufa, donde del fuego de la noche anterior solo quedaba un negro recordatorio.

Dégel le pasó por al lado cargando una torre de libros. Al menos ya sabía qué lo había despertado.

—Buenos días —dijo el acuariano.

—Buenas.

La posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido un sueño pasó fugazmente por su mente. ¿Dégel escribiendo una carta de amor? Por favor. ¿Siendo tan descuidado como para que él pudiera obtener una copia? Imposible. ¿Albafica salvándose de un beso por los pelos? Ya quisiera.

Pero ningún sueño podía hacer que Acuario se interesara de la nada por él. Y, si bien lo último que esperaba era que preguntara por el final de la historia, lo hizo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Dégel dejó los libros en el escritorio.

—¿Qué te parece? —Manigoldo no sabía qué tan mal se veía, pero suponía que lo suficiente.

—Lo siento —Dégel hizo una pausa—. Sabes, Manigoldo, no tengo nada contra ti. Es un desperdicio de energía que peleemos entre nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Aceptó la mano que el otro le tendió y la tomó para ponerse de pie.

Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones a la vez que Dégel se dedicaba a devolver cada volumen a su sitio. Le parecía increíble que encontrara tiempo y ganas para leerlos a todos.

—El tiempo invertido en un buen libro no se pierde, se multiplica —le dijo Dégel como si le leyera la mente. Al terminar, enfiló hacia la puerta en vez de ocupar su sitio habitual tras el escritorio.

—¿No vas a usar el estudio hoy? —preguntó Manigoldo, extrañado.

El acuariano negó con la cabeza.

—Por motivos obvios, he decidido que necesito mi propio espacio. Ya le solicité autorización al Patriarca para tomar prestados algunos tomos.

—Tampoco pretendía echarte.

—En absoluto. Esta fue mi decisión.

A Manigoldo lo invadió una extraña sensación de nostalgia justo antes de que Dégel cerrara la puerta por última vez.

—Buena suerte, Acuario.

—Para ti también.


End file.
